No Holding Back
by EmJT
Summary: Fluffy, smutty one-shot. Castle gets the handcuffs out and fulfills one of Beckett's fantasies.


**Established Caskett a little way down the line.**

**Warning: this fic is M rated. Bondage, smutt. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Katherine Beckett, you are under arrest for being too God damn sexy," bellows Castle as he marches into their bedroom, dressed in his very realistic police uniform. His black boots click on the floor as he crosses the room, smirking at Kate as she sits on their bed looking utterly bewildered.

"Castle, what- what on Earth are you doing?"

Kate looks him up and down, taking in his costume. The uniform consists of tight, dark blue trousers that fit snugly around his arse and ripple over his thighs as he plants his feet shoulder width apart, raising his hands to his hips, attempting to look threatening. As his arms lift, he curls his fists, his biceps tensing, causing the shirt to strain over his broad shoulders, accentuating his defined chest and it's takes physical effort to draw her eyes away and raise them to his face. She can't help the laughter that escapes as she notices his hat perched haphazardly on his head, obviously too small for him, the peek casting a shadow over his face, further emphasising his features, his hair flopping adorably over his forehead.

He glares, mockingly, feigning annoyance as he sees the smile adorn her face and he's once again shocked by her beauty, amazed by how much he loves her, so thankful that he's the one lucky enough to bring that smile to her face.

She closes her book and places it on the bedside cabinet as he leans over the bottom of the bed, crawling up to close his hands around her slim ankles, tugging her into the middle of the bed as she giggles, throwing her head back in amusement, because, although she told him this was one of her fantasies, she never actually expected him to go through with it, but then again, she's never had anyone who loves her as much as he does.

The sheets rumple as he clambers up on top of her, settling himself over her waist. Grasping the hem of her tank top he draws it up over her head to reveal her skin to the chill of the loft, throwing the top aside he then reaches around to unclasp her bra, unveiling even more of her flesh, as her bra joins her top somewhere on the floor. Sitting back on his heels he pauses to gaze at her, taking in the newly revealed skin, running his hands reverently across the soft contours.

Even though he's seen her countless times before, he still can't get enough and, honestly, doesn't think he ever will.

Gently taking hold of her wrist he lifts it above her head, placing a kiss on the soft flesh on the inside before unclasping the cuffs from his waistband and closing them around her slender limb, looping them through the head board, pinning it above her head, before doing the same with the other; he's glad he listened to her when she suggested they get a new iron cast bed.

He's always so careful with her, so loving, and that reassures any nervousness she may have had about doing this, because she's not used to submitting, she's never given up complete control to anyone before.

As he slides off the bed again she feels goosebumps rise over the exposed half of her body, already missing the heat he provides. "Where are you going?" she enquires, it doesn't worry her, though, she knows he'll come back. He'll _always_ come back.

"Don't worry, Kate, just relax," he assures as he opens their closet, leaning in to pull out the nondescript box that they keep their more, _ahem_, interesting items in. Rooting around for a minute he finally closes his fist around the silk, drawing it out from depths of the container. Strolling back across the bedroom, he tries to suppress the smug smile he knows is about to blossom on his face at the knowledge that she's letting him cuff her, that she trusts him enough.

She watches him as he crosses the room towards her and can see the grin he's trying, and failing, to conceal. The mattress dips as he sits on the edge, just below her shoulder; he leans over to brush a few unruly tendrils of hair from her face, ensuring they're out of her eyes before he ties the cool, smooth material of the blindfold over her eyes, sliding his finger underneath to make sure it's not too tight before planting a quick kiss to the tip of her nose, making her smile.

Standing again, he walks to the end of the bed to glance along the length of her gorgeous, half naked body. Seizing hold of her ankles once more, he draws her legs together, pinning them to the bed to enable him to take hold of both limbs in just one hand, his other hand gently strokes along the arch of her foot causing her to shiver, he then repeats the action on the other foot before following the path of his fingers with his teeth, grazing them along the base of her feet before nipping lightly at the pad of each toe.

Halting his actions on her feet, he draws his hands up her legs, steadily massaging her calves, his pants becoming increasingly tighter as she groans. Sliding his hands higher he rubs his fingers along the inseam of her jeans, already able to feel the heat of her penetrating the denim as he presses his knuckles against the seam, drawing a breathy moan. Slipping the belt free from the loops he rids the constrictive band, hearing the satisfying clatter against the wood as it falls to the floor. Hooking his fingers through the belt loops, he encourages her to lift her hips to allow him to rid her of her trousers which he peels down her legs agonisingly slowly, smiling when he hears her huff in frustration.

Shifting forward, he levels his face with hers and swoops down to claim her lips, her shocked gasp allows him to push his tongue into the warmth of her mouth, as he strokes it along the roof. The intensity of their kiss grows rapidly, teeth clashing as they try to hold onto the feel of the other, drinking the other in.

Abruptly, he pulls back, drawing a whine from the back of her throat at the loss of contact, but it's quickly replaced by a groan of pleasure as he drags his mouth along her jawbone, nipping at her neck as he makes his way down to her breasts. Taking one of the hardened nubs into his mouth he laves it with his tongue before biting down gently, causing her to writhe at the pleasurable pain it provides, before paying the same attention on the other.

He reluctantly moves away from her chest to slither down her body, planting open mouthed kisses as he goes, pausing to swirl his tongue inside her naval. Nuzzling at the apex of her thighs, he inhales her musky sent of arousal that he's come to know so well. Taking the hem of her panties between his teeth, he tugs the damp material down, revealing her to his hungry gaze.

Once she's rid of her panties he crawls back to hover over her; leaning down, he blows a cool breath over her sopping folds, delighting in the shiver that runs through her. He licks and nips at her inner thighs, so torturously close to where she needs him.

She thrashes, tugging against the restraints as she feels his warm mouth and rough stubble rasp against her sensitive skin, ignoring the cuffs as they pinch her wrists.

Pulling back, he looks up at her, a concerned expression crossing his face as he realises she's going to hurt herself; he halts his movements to reach up and remove the blindfold, holding her still with his other hand, causing her to open her eyes.

Peering through her lashes, eyes drooping with desire, she sees the worry etched on his face and she once again realises how grateful she is to have this wonderfully loving man in her life - especially as it looks as though he's about to release her. As he undoes the restraints she latches onto him, gripping his back and groaning as he's collapses on top of her, his still clothed erection pressing into her slick folds, teasing them both.

Releasing him slightly, she closes her fists around the material of his shirt, ripping it from his body before lowering her hands to divest him of his trousers as his erection springs free, and she's extremely glad that it appears he decided to go commando. She digs her nails into the soft flesh of his arse, encouraging him to slide inside, his tip entering her just slightly before he draws himself back.

"Rick, no, please," she mumbles, almost incoherently, as she feels him leave her, dragging her nails across his skin in an attempt to pull him back in.

Happily giving into her request, he sheathes himself, a groan rumbling from his chest as she gasps at the feeling of him filling her. Lifting her legs up, she hooks her ankles together around his lower back, opening herself more fully to him and whining as he slips further inside.

She has to force herself to keep her eyes open against the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her veins, his touch leaving a blazing path of heat as he kisses his way up to her chest, pausing, as he always does, to plant a soft kiss on her scar in thanks to those who saved her.

Dragging his lips to her neck he sucks on her pulse point, only pulling back when he's sure he's left a generous sized hickey. He smiles as he looks at the purple mark, lifting his face to see the hint humour in her eyes; he knows he doesn't have to mark her, but there's the purely animalistic part of him that wants to ensure that everyone knows that this beautiful woman is his.

Lazily rolling her eyes at him she pushes herself up slightly, crashing their mouths together in a frenzied kiss, lips slanting to allow the sensual dance of their tongues. Her back arches as he rolls his hips, pulling back before gently easing back in, again and again.

She bucks her hips, needing him to move faster. He recognises her silent demand – of course he does, they've always been good at understanding one another without the need for words – and increases his speed, swallowing the groan that escapes her and he continues to thrust.

Feeling the coil tighten deep in her abdomen she knows she's not going to last much longer, white blotches are already blurring her vision.

He can feel her losing control as her inner walls begin to quiver around him.

"Let go, Kate, I've got you," he whispers, and that's all she needs to push her over the edge. Her orgasm crashes over her repeatedly as she moans, his name falling from her lips like a mantra, the heat of her clamping around him like a vice.

After a few short, stuttering pumps he follows her into the abyss, emptying himself into her as his arms buckle, no longer having the strength to hold himself up.

A while later, as the last waves of pleasure subside, she opens her eyes to see him smiling at her, love shining from his eyes, and she can't help but beam back at him, utterly astounded by how lucky she is.

She presses her lips to his in one last lingering kiss before she rolls over and snuggles back into his embrace, his arm coming to rest over her abdomen, the heavy weight making her feel loved and secure.

"I love you, Kate," he whispers into her ear, his breath fanning across her cheek.

"Love you" she murmurs, as she drifts into a contented slumber, a small smile adorning her face; she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all of your tweets, favs, follows and reviews, they really mean a lot and it's always nice to know what you think. **

**I'm not really sure about this one, I started writing it before my exams and then took a break for a couple of weeks so it might not flow as well as the others.**

**Huge thanks go out to my two lovely friends for checking this over and for their input.**

**So, did you like it? Did you not? Please, review and let me know, it would mean a great deal!**


End file.
